¡Formación: Ino-Shika-Cho!
by Casey's.KBOW
Summary: "¿Lo extrañas?" preguntó la rubia con un deje de sequedad en su voz. "Yo sí, créeme que cuando Iruka-sensei mencionó nuestro equipo en la Academia, me sentí morir… El mayor holgazán de la Academia, y el gordinflón sin talento… vaya desperdicio de mis habilidades".


¡Hola! Tenía rato con esta idea, realmente. No se porque. Siempre me parecieron un equipo muy peculiar, que llegaron a quererse de una manera muy peculiar. Y más que nada, a mi siempre me pareció (al menos eso pienso yo) que una clave importante en la unión de este equipo, siempre fue Choji.

Muchas gracias, por el tiempo para leer esta pequeña faceta :D

**Naruto no me pertenece. Ustedes ya lo saben.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Formación: Ino-Shika-Cho!<strong>

Tenían años con la misma costumbre, el mismo día, a la misma hora. Él seguía con el mismo hábito de quejarse de todo, llamándolo complicado o un desperdicio, y ella, seguía con la misma manía de recriminarle que era un flojo sin remedio. Pero, que da, ambos tras eso sonreían y se sentaban frente a la lápida en un momentáneo silencio.

Ino dejó escapar una que otra sincera lágrima, mientras Shikamaru se encogía de hombros mientras se le estrujaba el corazón.

"¿Lo extrañas?" preguntó la rubia con un deje de sequedad en su voz. "Yo sí, créeme que cuando Iruka-sensei mencionó nuestro equipo en la Academia, me sentí morir… El mayor holgazán de la Academia, y el gordinflón sin talento… vaya desperdicio de mis habilidades".

"No te compliques, mujer" El castaño levantó la mirada al cielo, dejando de lado el epitafio de su amigo. "Vaya que si lo extraño… es tan raro reunirnos tú, Sai, Temari y yo, sin su mujer… y más importante sin él".

Por un momento nuevamente reinó el silencio, Ino le dedicó una mirada a su compañero de equipo, analizando su rostro. Habían pasado años, no importaba cuantos realmente, solo _años_. Ella acomodó su posición, colocando sus rodillas a la altura de su barbilla y recargándola en ellas. "Lo olvidaba, Shikamaru, traje nuestros favoritos" levemente estiró su mano derecha hacia la cesta de campo que había dejado a su lado en el suelo. Sacó algunas bolsas de frituras, un pequeño arreglo floral, unas bolas de arroz y un termo con algo de jugo. Él sonrió. Ambos sonrieron. "No cabe duda que era un gordinflón idiota; mira que siempre dejarnos con hambre en las misiones porque acababa con la comida sin que nos diéramos cuenta… ¡Bah!, al menos gracias a eso y a él, no tuve que preocuparme mucho por engordar debido a una mala alimentación".

"Que desperdicio, en serio… ¿sabes? Él nos conocía demasiado bien a ti y a mi… a veces me pregunto si tú y yo intentamos lo mismo con él…" La chica lo miró con los ojos azules bien puestos y fijos en él, y luego en el epitafio, intercalando la mirada. "Solo lo veíamos como un gordo-come-todo-lo-que-puedas-comer"

_Aquí yace Choji Akimichi, gran ninja, amigo, compañero y amante de la comida…_

Sintió como la tristeza la inundaba, Shikamaru apretó los puños, e Ino solo bajó nuevamente la mirada. Serían en su tiempo un equipo demasiado curioso, pero a lo largo de las misiones y los años, llegaron a amarse como una familia; y ahí recordaron ese amor, por ejemplo, cuando falleció Asuma… lloraron como si hubieran perdido a su padre, pero lo superaron en _familia_, como a Choji le gustaba decir.

Ino soltó una frenética carcajada, sin sentido, bastante ruidosa y a punto de tirar a lo histérico. El chico la miró desconcertado, pero luego entendió, suavizó sus facciones y asintió. "Tienes razón, Ino, no hay que hacer esperar a nuestro hermano con la comida, ya sabes lo odioso que se pone cuando esperamos para comer"

Le extrañaban, demasiado a decir verdad, y pocos entendían a ese equipo tan curioso. Pero desde que supieron que serían una familia, un equipo, nada los pudo separar. Aprendieron a cuidarse y a quererse, y a su manera, a aceptarse. Era difícil seguir sin él, sin su ánimo por acompañarlos en la comida… Realmente ahí, su formación tan poderosa, ya no estaba completa; pero si de algo estaban seguros hasta ese día, es que conocían perfectamente a ese ninja gordinflón. Lo conocieron demasiado bien, y eso alcanzó a llenar sus corazones.

* * *

><p>Gracias por su tiempo :D<p> 


End file.
